The Cancer Research Cener of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, established in 1972, now consists of 51 investigators individually funded for cancer research. Their research programs fall into 7 major and overlapping areas: 1) carcinogenic and chemotherapeutic agents, 2) immunooncology, 3) nucleic acid synthesis and viral oncology, 4) membrane synthesis, structure and function in normal and malignant cells, 5) gene expression in malignant cells, 6) cell structure, function and regulation, and 7) clinical studies. In 1975, the Center received a NCI award toward the construction of a new Cancer Research Facility. Originally scheduled for completion in the summer of 1978, this was occupied in January, 1979 and currently houses 24 of the 51 investigators of the Center, as well as a broad spectrum of shared services and facilities, including an animal facility; facilities for the breeding of "nude" mice; a biohazard facility to accommodate experiments at the P2 and P3 level, as well as experimental animals inoculated with biohazardous agents; support facilities for cell culture; a fluorescent cell sorter; an analytical ultrastructure center; glasswashing facilities; a research library; and common equipment areas. The current Center Core Grant is a five-year grant with committed support until May 31, 1981 (year - 10). The current annual budget provides partial salary support for cancer investigators; developmental (2-year) seed support for incoming new investigators; support for research associates (12) and research assistants (4-6); partial support of a clinical research program; partial support also of a broad spectrum of shared services and facilities; and administrative support for the entire research program. The present application is a request for the renewal of this Center Core Grant for an additional five-year period at approximately its present level, with the addition of a Nuclear Magnetic Resonance facility to be shared by all the cancer investigators, and 4 new items of shared equipment.